In the processing of substrates which are used in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, resist masks are used to define structures in substrates.
The size of structures in the resist mask is in many cases one of several limiting factors for the size of the structures to be manufactured in the substrate. Following the trend in the technology, it is often the aim to produce very small structures in the substrate.